


断电碎片

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /伪现背 blaze love痛感比爱意重，爱总能化成刀锋，斩劈切剁，剔骨平钩





	断电碎片

敲，好痛，太阳晒得他的发丝都灼焦，眼睛也红肿涩痛，翟潇闻嚼着的口香糖好像也被烤出橡胶味道，变成干瘪的安全套，他蔫趴趴把口香糖在口腔里又搅了个来回，夏之光，你不是人。

 

五月垫底的几天天气全线升温，热的天气里人也怠懒靡颓，食欲减退、精神不振，没有一件好事情，翟潇闻厌恶夏天，准确来说是这个夏天。

他今天也没好好吃东西，冰淇淋上的麦芽旗子被他拿来玩，摆弄了几下又觉得无趣，手指指尖黏糊糊像被融化的奶油胶着，翟潇闻起身去洗手，被焉栩嘉抓着手腕皱起眉说教了一通，只能闷声应了几句。

焉栩嘉教训他的架势像夏之光，像夏之光，这个念头又让翟潇闻觉得糟糕透了，现在想起夏之光的感觉像是旧病复发，偶然碰到了青紫的痛处，不小心撕开了烂痂，他看着被水流冲泡的指尖，摩挲的触感好像也久违起来，甩了甩手水池边就被溅了一小块水渍。

翟潇闻抬起眼打量了一下镜子，他下巴那里还没好起来，分开第二十八天的时候翟潇闻去医院点了一颗痣，激光刺在脸上的锐痛像针尖切肤的细利，却又短暂得轻浮草率，翟潇闻甚至还没来得及咂摸痛感，这场完全心血来潮的自我残害就已经落幕了。

贴着下颌骨的空气二次开化交由化学物质腐蚀的皮肤，没有想象中壮烈的伤皮破肤过程仓促轻率到翟潇闻一直发懵，等到出医院门的时候他才觉得痛死了，微小酥麻的刺痛感沿着颌角辟进了颚骨，把他剥开来，灌进了热汪汪的温度。

天气太热了，烧灼的烫落在脸上几乎盖过药水侵蚀的刺痛感，翟潇闻感觉自己只有下半张脸是存在的，他开始庆幸自己只点了右脸颊靠下巴的那一颗，最开始的时候是因为夏之光以前吓唬过他很痛翟潇闻才没敢多尝试的，而今回过头来又为此感到侥幸。

但这种情绪到底也不长久，翟潇闻只是喜欢上了给夏之光找不痛快的游戏，调用全身的细胞跟夏之光对着干，所有他曾经在翟潇闻这里被妥善放置的给予又都被翟潇闻自己打破敲烂，挑衅一般全当丢垃圾甩了个干净。

解脱一段关系后狂欢，不知是否犒劳也迫不及待，就好像戒烟很久的烟瘾重症患者，一点点又把陌生的习惯找回来，过程算不上美好，但翟潇闻脾性愈耿，兴致高昂乐在其中。

不过不可否认这也更像是给他自己找不痛快，就好像重新开始抽的时候总是很呛，类似重感冒伤风破嗓，咳来咳去好像咳得出肺上的一个小洞，像挑开的水泡被填满热的风。

因为他根本见不到夏之光，在分开之后他就再也没见过夏之光，他挂着被夏之光气呼呼压起来的银色招摇耳夹，点掉了他侧脸夏之光最喜欢的一颗痣，他做了很多事情，可他还是没见到夏之光，夏之光什么都不知道。

 

“你知道吗，每个味道都有调性。”

翟潇闻说这句话的时候还咬着叉子，面前摆的意式菌菇培根面味道太重，他吃了不过几口就又兴致缺缺丢下，夏之光点了花椒时萝烤羊排，不急不缓地切下一小块递到翟潇闻嘴边，对他刚才的话置若罔闻，只凑了凑手腕示意他张嘴。

又在装聋了，翟潇闻有几分不满地咬下一口泄愤，夏之光戴戒指的手指就从他面前划走，流动出一道圆润的弧线，衬得夏之光那张脸越发招摇惹眼，薄荷叶的味道有点冽，翟潇闻捧着脸望向窗外，好想吃冰淇淋啊。

距离上次肠胃炎好像还没过去多久，翟潇闻这想法更像是不知死活，他乐衷于在冬天吃冰，明知故犯颇有拗性，回回颠倒重来，次次死性不改。

十一月底的时候夏之光拿到了他之前一次商演的报酬，平平几千块就被翟潇闻这一次急病分去大半，因着翟潇闻难过了好一段时间心思郁积性情绵软，接下来好一段时间没少在各个意义上给夏之光割地赔款。

但这可是圣诞节呀，不破例怎么说得过去，玻璃上贴着的金色月亮摇摇欲坠落下来，扯着绿野圣诞树溺进白兰地，翟潇闻可怜兮兮把盘子往夏之光面前推了推，就是不知道夏之光肯不肯放他一马。

怕是不行，翟潇闻一句想吃冰被夏之光头也不回地毙掉，他总有耐性和翟潇闻一点一点磨，一副逼着也要翟潇闻把东西吃光的架势。

意面的味道即便隔着这样的距离也冲，翟潇闻咧了咧嘴别过脸，分明一口都不想再碰，夏之光就搅了搅叉子捏着他的腮帮子塞了一口进去，翟潇闻两侧的脸颊肉被他按得凹下去，苦巴巴忍辱负重。

嘴角的一点酱料颜色好重，翟潇闻被那一点突兀的赭红色衬得生动起来，脸色是有点苍白的，可表情又鲜活，碎脆地发着抖，细细索索小声控诉，鲜亮饱满没完没了。

夏之光托着脸丈量焦距，默不作声看着翟潇闻那双水光飘摇的眼睛，指缝遗漏一厘光、两杯brandy还有盘子边三颗樱桃，夏之光摩挲着圣诞节菜单的烫金印刷抬头。

外面的雪好像下得更大了，他的心仿佛也跟着流金街灯泛起来，搅动起伏着被某种满足充斥填满，夏之光回过头来看着翟潇闻突然开口：“那我是什么味道，你说得出来一会就准你吃。”

温昏的吊灯濯金烁烁，夏之光身上有某种木调香水和浅淡的烟草味，翟潇闻愣了愣含糊不清地回了句：“你不许反悔。”夏之光笑起来：“当然，我喂你吃。”

喂你吃的含义就是含温了含化了又喂给你，冰都濡成了热，又还有什么吃的必要，翟潇闻想起来就沉默了，脸也泛热彻底败北，他捏了捏夏之光拇指，没忍心使大劲，却被反过来掐住手腕，夏之光戒指的正圆戒面被翟潇闻扣在手心，浅粉的指尖搭着，曲动纠缠缓慢振颤。

 

三月底换季的时候夏之光总是浅眠，可即便是睡眠不怎么好他最近还是有一点点肿，连续从北京和上海来回颠簸往返，夏之光觉得自己十根手指指尖都是涨的，隔着一层薄薄的皮撑起来，指纹都要被抻平了。

翟潇闻也在外地赶行程所以家里没人，夏之光恍恍惚惚失眠到凌晨三点多的时候才睡过去，大概还没被睡意吞噬个囫囵，就又在细微的窸窸窣窣的声音中醒过来。

他没想到翟潇闻会回来，他出来的时候翟潇闻正赤裸着两条腿坐在冰箱面前吃东西，睡裤脱在地上，抱着一小碗的冰淇淋加一屉红果，声音很轻但还是软窣窣的，樱红的果子被他套在纤细的手指上，一口咬一个再舔一舔手指，但醴红的汁液总会漏下来，他的唇边和指尖也全被染成嫣红的。

大概是没想到他醒了过来，翟潇闻抬头的时候眼睛还雾蒙蒙的，愣了一小会又站起来，踩着棉质睡裤的裤脚走到他面前，有几分讨好地把冰镇的圣女果塞到他嘴里，然后懒软地抱着他的脖子靠下去。

夏之光成功被他搞得不想计较他吃冰这件事，起码现在没心思去计较，脚勾起来翟潇闻的睡裤捏在手里，翟潇闻就也挂在他身上颠呀颠，虽然翟潇闻瘦一点但两个人毕竟个头差不多，夏之光抱着他往沙发挪动的过程简直是步步维艰。

“你之前抱我都没这么难来着，夏之光，你怎么不行了？”翟潇闻瞪着眼睛气呼呼控诉，夏之光被他气得发笑，捏了捏翟潇闻的大腿肉，在沙发边上坐下来舒了口气：“你倒好意思说，你看看你吃出来的肉，还好意思怪我？”

翟潇闻赤着腿坐在夏之光腿上哼了口气，皮肤剐蹭着布料在灰蒙蒙的月色里发抖，夏之光环着他的腰帮他把睡裤套上去，月亮就又换了个位置降落。

还是不老实，翟潇闻一条腿别在夏之光腿中间，裤腿被蹭得卷上去，露出一节细细的脚腕骨，翟潇闻软乎乎的，骨节却很硌很硬，腿根是温热的，睡衣上干燥的味道蹭得他鼻尖发痒，夏之光抱着他喉头一滚，睡意竟也不知不觉泛了上来。

翟潇闻太软和了，夏之光揉了一把他的腰他就软绵绵塌下去，蜷起来的姿态好像没骨头，两个人窝在沙发上躺了好一会，夏之光才想起来问翟潇闻怎么会突然回来。

去年选秀失败后公司给翟潇闻安排了几次站台，而当时夏之光忙着在上课和团活动之间来回跑，过年的时候翟潇闻回了山东，夏之光则细细碎碎接了不少工作，算起来这也是他们节后第一次见。

指尖还是湿漉漉的，翟潇闻把红色的汁液在夏之光脖子上抹了抹，像轻飘飘的羽毛划过，夏之光侧了侧，脖颈就烙下一个艳丽的火烈鸟，翟潇闻十指都粉红，触着他的脖颈像亲手酿造一场兑水的血案。

他总是怠懒，靠在夏之光怀里没什么精神，尾音拖很长和他细细碎碎讲一些事情，压低声音效仿asmr，合情合理上演午夜呢喃，他说公司帮他接了部戏去试镜，基本八九不离十，他语气没什么温度，捏着夏之光的纽扣哒哒哒像敲电报。

说完他才仿佛又快乐起来，伸出一只手扯住夏之光的衣服边角眨眨眼睛冲他笑，我要做演员啦，他脖子上一块钥匙形状的项链吊坠从领口掉出来，晃晃悠悠悬下去。

夏之光承认自己是有一瞬间发愣的。

他走这条路也走了三四年，不如意的时候总是居多，公司当然不是每一个人都能继续唱歌，夏之光曾经也做过无数次幻想，没舞台的时间总是很漫长，挨不到就永无出头之日，他从来不会希望那个早早被打磨夭折掉的人是翟潇闻。

夏之光愣了好一会，几乎在翟潇闻以为他要继续沉默的时候垂下了头，他说哦，那我明天陪你去把头发染回来，去试镜时记得别带耳夹，他摸了摸翟潇闻下巴上的小痣，眼镜细边框也凹进掌心和指纹。

翟潇闻轻轻摇了摇头，右手食指被方形戒指箍得痛，他努力衔了一下没衔下来，就甩了甩手呼了口气，过了好一会才轻轻开口，重点不是这个，他说，夏之光，我签了十年的演员合同。

 

夏之光第一次见翟潇闻的时候在公司练歌房，翟潇闻坐在地上吃关东煮，咬一根细细的木签听amazarashi，北京雾霾又反扑，夏之光那天戴了乌漆色美瞳，大概总有心理作用，觉得翟潇闻抬头看他的眼睛也灰蒙蒙。

刚开始的时候他们也没什么接触，翟潇闻性子温吞吞的，有点慢热但到底没什么距离感，他好像天然得时间优待，过分黑黢黢的眼睛看着他的时候他总是会跑神，夏之光鲜少见到他，很多次接触也都止步于只字片言。

但他却还是记得每一次，某个周六回去的时候，翟潇闻在涂了蓝色窗棱的练舞室靠着白色的墙吃可松面包；大概是喜欢Atelier Cologne，他用过欧珑的雪松也用过赤霞；翟潇闻在脸上贴过牛油果色的贴纸，和他匆匆擦肩的时候，贴纸突兀衬得脸白得像霜雪。

夏之光记性不算多好，但他总记得这些细细碎碎的事，他甚至记得翟潇闻叠一层卷上去短袖，在袖口钉了个小圈，悬在露出的一截手臂外侧，连同银白的耳饰一起冰泠泠地发着光。

而翟潇闻对他也很冷，他也是过了很久才发现的，很多次翟潇闻明明和别人还弯起嘴角笑得又绵又软，扭过脸看着他就又沉静起来，夏之光就从这个时候注意到翟潇闻下巴那颗小痣，侧脸的时候随着呼吸也浮动起来，变成一点艳和骨子里的飒。

翟潇闻从来不会转头看他，夏之光越意识发觉到这一点就越被溶解，他也不明白也哭笑不得，但他尚还无法洞悉的那点东西游弋得比浅淡的怅然更缓慢，鼓噪着起建又坍缩，变成细脆的碎片，这大抵又与翟潇闻无关，因为他自己从未接收到错位，反倒像平行着就漫延。

但这又一点都不写意，具象的符号从一个小特质无限延展扩大，所有的不幸大概也都能够被轻易定义成幸运，柔煦和清冽的割裂感对冲着传递催化着他，在破烂里隐秘地胶着，然后降调解体，缓慢生菌。

后来又过了很久，他们一起训练，飞外地的时候翟潇闻左手抓着他手臂，机票和证件的硬纸边缘划过他皮肤横亘迈过青筋血管，有点不足以称为痛的恶劣，翟潇闻右手戴素圈，轻轻抓着他的时候从小臂到指尖末梢都传染酥麻，软溶也僵硬。

夏之光到底没有伸出手来扣着他，只是任翟潇闻很轻地扯着他一边手臂，他攥着一手细薄的汗，另外一边的食指勾住裤边一点褶皱，它翻起来的样子好像他也起皱，被揉起来又铺平拉展，留下深深浅浅的印子。

他好像是这一刻才明白，破碎好容易，失去和得到也都轻易无比，翟潇闻是他好独有的费洛蒙，是手心杂乱的纹理和龙舌兰，他用冰砂调鸡尾酒，可以加进朗姆和融开的黑巧，可他如果要爱一个人，却拙劣到两手空空。

他根本没想过要爱翟潇闻或者会爱上翟潇闻，他不精通此道更天生畏缩，一百个风流诗人都要写泪痣和桃花，可他清楚明白地看着自己就被放在翟潇闻手心，他笑吟吟把着那支象征着夏之光的细细的花枝，一点冰寒它都断掉腐烂，拦腰沦陷。

再后来的后来，夏之光目睹自己被翟潇闻凌迟处死，他第一次看着翟潇闻犹疑地拿起了他卸下来的项链，却又完全出乎他意料地、颤抖地把他从冰冷的坠落里捞起来。

最忧伤也最微不足道的一个吻，X可以是夏之光，也可以是翟潇闻，也可以是他颠倒着混沌和孤独跟自己角力，用更大的力气去抓住一个人。

夏之光紧紧地攥住翟潇闻一只手，好像攥住了很久以前他丢弃又缓慢下溶收拢过的东西，也许是热望，也许是别离，翟潇闻也好像是第一次看着他笑，笑得很开心，夏之光小心地捏了捏翟潇闻手指肚，抬起头看着他水光飘摇的眼睛，我能亲你吗。

 

翟潇闻其实不是喜欢哭的人，他怕别人不喜欢也怕被judge太脆弱，但夏之光不是，他看过好多次夏之光哭，夏之光好像是水做成的，大部分时候都是男子汉，一小部分就全是哭包，是不定时触发装置。

但他从来没觉得夏之光这么难说话这么难哄过，哭的时候夏之光脾性最大，眼眶全红却还发狠咬着牙，从镜框后面强调性质般勾勒一双眼睛，他沉默着去摸夏之光眼角的泪痣，却被甩开手无功而返。

也不过十年合约，夏之光的反应却大得反常，翟潇闻被夏之光摔门而去的声音震到下意识身体绷紧，仰起头闭上眼睛才突然有一点想哭，他咬着牙去洗手，指尖搓得彻底通红，翟潇闻终于被更汹涌的难过彻底击倒，抽着鼻子呜咽。

他恨死夏之光，他终于咂摸出未经历过的酸涩，原来被抛弃的味道这么苦，夏之光离开就离开好果决，他好像真的生气真的无法接受，真的想断就断从不犹豫缠绵，翟潇闻辗转到锥心拆骨，可夏之光好狠，他了无音讯。

谋杀好像就从那天始，翟潇闻觉得自己好像杀死了太多东西，他一夜之间变得一无所有，而夏之光也杀死了他，他变成一个容器，被动承纳那些因为所谓爱给自己造成的负担，变成一个废物，死在莫名其妙失去爱人的一天。

他是个胆小鬼，看不见未来就会妥协，没办法唱歌就去演戏，翟潇闻不觉得自己在为谁而活，他只觉得活着太难了，他曾经有过的很多很多勇气，早就一点点耗光了，他只想这样过下去，也许不够完美也有遗憾，可他到底还存在着。

他曾经也一腔孤勇的，只是对于现实来说，勇敢实在是最无力可笑也最苍白的东西了，他在每次的跌落中反复横跳，要向上、要咬着牙撑下来，这变成了要紧事，他很快就麻木并且血肉模糊了。

刚进公司第一次见夏之光的时候他还勇敢，他坐在地上夏之光站在他面前，夏之光一边裤脚稍稍提上去，露出脚踝骨的纹身，很烈也很恣肆，栖居着料峭的腕骨张开纹理和羽翼。

后来他日复一日看着自己陷落，隐秘心思滋生成附骨之疽，夏之光有时候会在周六来公司，所以他也颠颠倒倒时不时往这边跑；夏之光喜欢木调，他就用橘柚；陶瓷花瓶的把手掉进水池，翟潇闻的夏天明媚又究极腐烂地，命名又定格在这里。

爱一个人让他变成胆小鬼，让他变成飘萍和浮草，被连根拔起，曝露在光和口舌之下，翟潇闻觉得他从一开始就不该得到夏之光，他不该被夏之光握住手，不该欣喜若狂觉得是被馈赠，陷落在爱里洇洇灭亡。

因为夏之光从来都不会害怕，被冷待的时候、被anti认证了实名信息的时候、因为身份被盗用没办法刷到一辆车只能淋雨的时候，他都从来没有认输过，翟潇闻已经学会现实到不去做梦，他也觉得没必要轰轰烈烈，但他总是怕。

怕被抛弃被遗忘，怕短暂拥有的一切都没有来日，怕渐行渐远无疾而终，也怕不被爱着。

 

夏之光不止一处纹身，脚踝上的是烈阳，手臂内侧就更小些，翻飞的字体很飘逸，翟潇闻被他揽着的时候雾蒙蒙地隔着水汽抓住他的手臂，然后轻轻烙一个吻。

也许很温柔，也许也不，夏之光被他亲得痒痒就闷声笑起来，很紧很紧地抱着他，把他箍进怀里，纹身贴着翟潇闻右脸，有点柔和的棱角，摩擦过他的耳侧和下巴，翟潇闻就会很安心。

夏之光说他下巴的小痣很好看，他自己却觉得有点多余，偶然提起来说点掉夏之光就着了急，捏着那一小块皮肉和他赌气，翟潇闻吐吐舌头安抚他，一边觉得好笑一边好像捏住夏之光的软肋和把柄，予取予求耍着被偏爱的赖。

可夏之光的软肋怎么会是这些呢，翟潇闻去点痣的时候还在想，他当然没有多讨厌一颗痣，更不会以为这种东西也是比赛，他只是不甘认输也怕迟于剔除，恍惚的时间甚至都难以将过程囊括完全。

没好起来，他在夏之光离开的第二十八天决心做的第一个改变好像并不显著，它微小又隐秘，真实感受到落空的错位和剥离的是他自己，也只有他自己，人到底是出于什么心态去做一些事情的呢，翟潇闻只有这种时候仿佛才能腾出余地去思考，两个人的时候他顾不上去质疑所有的习惯。

如果爱必须要遭由痛苦才完整具体，那爱存在的意义又该在哪里呢，这无关对冲，甚至无关妥协，翟潇闻囫囵地去想，发现自己根本抓不住唯一的脉络。

他第一次在分开之后谈起夏之光是五月末的时候，他在公司遇见焉栩嘉，两个人正好都没有事情，翟潇闻沉默了很久才问起夏之光的近况，这个时候他心态已经平复很多，只是还是会想起夏之光。

他一直思念，一直郁着气跟自己博弈，夏之光成为他甚至已然摸不到的边界，在交替反复的梦境里交媾，变成溶胶的粘稠陷阱，但焉栩嘉的表情很怪异，犹疑地看着他，甚至带着某种他看不懂的，悲悯。

焉栩嘉过了很久才回答他，含含糊糊地说了一句挺好的，然后轻叹了一口气拍了拍他的肩膀，翟潇闻就在瞬间被抽离出来，在第一次感受到某些疏冷的预感，混沌地缠绕上他的脊背。

“都……五个月了呀。”

翟潇闻想起来圣诞节，他们吃完饭出来的时候下起雪，他高兴起来边走边踢，裤脚湿漉漉濡了一小片，夏之光在旁边念念叨叨持家不易，佯怒着笑他欲壑难填。

后来他直走回家，夏之光拐去另一条路说是有事情要做，他洗了好多好多圣女果盛了很漂亮的玻璃果盘，扳着手指数等夏之光回来，直到接到一通医院的电话。

他都不知道冬天冰淇淋也可以融化得这么快，他从地上捡了半天也捡不起来，麦芽小旗帜拦腰栽下去种进水泥里，他只捧了一手血红的黏糊糊的雪。

翟潇闻突然记起来自己为什么哭，为什么一直一直在梦里哭，原来他也有这么多眼泪。

 

翟潇闻想他的反应大概有点出乎大多数人预料，其实他也没有很难过啦，大概在认知离开这个概念的时候，他早就厘不清更精准的度量还有标准了。

他照常跑通告，剧组杀青那天早早回家补觉，一个人待的家总是很冷，睡觉之前他总要关上所有的窗又拉上所有的窗帘，打开阀门，然后把自己紧紧地裹起来。

还以为这不过是跟以往差不多的一个梦，翟潇闻恍恍惚惚睁开眼睛的时候才发现夏之光回来了，他表情有点无奈眼眶也泛红，很安静地看着他从梦里醒转，然后轻轻摸了摸他的头。

翟潇闻这个时候才发现自己擅长放屁，他根本不坦荡，他好想好想夏之光，翟潇闻坐起来流眼泪，抱着夏之光哭得摇摇晃晃，眼睛被水光洗得亮晶晶，夏之光左肩也很快就被泪水濡湿浸透，贴着皮肤塌下去。

别哭啦，夏之光自己眼睛红得比他还难看，却还有心来劝他，翟潇闻跪坐着一直哭，搂着他的脖子不松手，夏之光就很轻地叹了口气，埋下头亲了亲他那颗痣，那道他点过却又还没好起来的破口。

他两条腿挂在夏之光腰上，被托着手臂称起来，翟潇闻搂着夏之光的脖子在他耳边蹭了蹭，陷进温暖的肩窝断断续续地呼吸着闭上眼睛，夏之光，你来迟啦。

翟潇闻脸颊的痣没能点掉，它被夏之光一个湿濡的吻从腐蚀边缘救回来，被滚烫的爱浇得水亮，永不愈合地，烧出一个浅浅的凹陷。

 

 

end.


End file.
